


Unsubtle Eyes

by GodHelpMePl3ase



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodHelpMePl3ase/pseuds/GodHelpMePl3ase
Summary: Sometimes looking around a room can land on someone pretty.
Relationships: Taniks/Aksor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Unsubtle Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Taniks doesn't hate every bit of Aksor.

He had been asked by the Kell of Kells to do another job. A simple job of killing the target with a request or two. So there he was in the Kell's throne room being paid half in advance, but he was sure not to give much respect, gaze traveling across the room casually, and he could tell how infuriated the Kell was underneath the stillness only broken by the tapping of a finger.

As his gaze was traveling, he caught the eyes of an Archon. Those eyes were filled with judging. He almost wished they weren't, and he felt a tightness in his chest... But that wasn't important. He broke contact with the Archon when he heard the Kell speak.

"Do you have any questions about your mission?"

"Not yet."

"Then you may leave."

And with that, he gave a halfhearted bow and started heading towards the door.

While he was leaving he could feel someone watching him, not the Kell. The Archon perhaps? Probably. He slowed his pace for a moment and glanced in that direction, and he was right. He forced himself not to stop and stare, and left to get himself prepared for the job.

——

A week had passed and he got the job done. Now it was time to get the rest of his payment and he looked forward to it. He also looked forward to glancing at that Archon again. An embarrassing amount of time was spent thinking of him, he was so… Pretty.

_No. You can't think that._

He didn't need those kinds of thoughts, just the glimmer. _Dammit._

"Taniks, welcome back. You have completed the job?"

The Kell's question cut through his thoughts, "Yes I have."

"Then the rest of the payment will be transferred to you. You may leave now, thank you."

"Yeah, it was no trouble."

He smirked at the Kell brisling.

He let his eyes wander as they had before, and they landed on that Archon again. As soon as they locked eyes the Archon dropped his gaze and his hands fidgeted.

_Dammit he was so pretty._

——

Aksor.

That was his name. Aksor, Archon Priest.

This certainly wasn't the first time he thought an Archon was pretty, they just had that look. But this Archon, Aksor, he looked like he spent hours on his outfit, and his build was so nice.

He growled at himself, _Priorities, Taniks. Priorities._

Attraction was unnecessary to him. It had to be.

——

He found himself in front of Skolas for another job. He had volunteered this time.

_Priorities, huh?_

"Welcome back, Taniks. Another job so soon?"

He only nodded in response. He was actively looking around for the Archon this time, but he wasn't there. Was he busy? Aksor was the whole reason he came here...

But at least his lack of verbal response ruffled up the Kell. He smirked at that.

"This should be an easy job for you."

And he blocked out most of what the Kell said, only snagging the important details.

After a minute of Skolas talking and him still hoping for Aksor to show up even for a second, he snapped back to attention when it ended in a question.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Not yet."

"Good. As always, you will receive half the glimmer in advance. You may leave now."

He bowed as half heartedly as always and turned to leave, then he paused. He really wanted to see the Archon.

"...Actually I do have a question."

"Oh? Do tell."

Immediately after hearing the response he realized what he was doing.

_You can't ask such stupid questions, Taniks._

"Nevermind. Consider the job done."

And he left.

——

He took job after job for the Wolves, each time hoping to see Aksor. Rarely was he disappointed.

Their glances and stares became less subtle. He felt that warmth inside his chest every time, and he was near certain the Archon felt the same.

Eventually the Kell caught on to the looks he and Aksor exchanged. Of course, Skolas wasn't that stupid.

So there he was, getting the rest of his payment, and he and Aksor had exchanged another look.

Then Skolas asked.

"Is there something you want with Archon Aksor?"

His shoulders tensed and he felt like he'd been caught sneaking in extra ether, like a Dreg. He hadn't felt like that in a long while.

He would say now. _No backing out._

"Yes. I'd like to talk with him actually." He forced himself not to stutter like a fool.

Skolas' gaze hardened the tiniest bit. Suspicion.

"You may speak with him out in the hall. Keep the door open."

He nodded in response and turned to leave, and when he looked behind him he saw the Archon starting to follow, so he waited for him.

\--

They leaned on the wall outside the door in silence. Or, well, he did. Aksor was standing with perfect posture and his hands were fidgeting with each other.

He wanted to touch Aksor, to hold him close and drown in the warm feeling in his chest. But neither of them had said anything yet and he didn't want to scare him off.

"It can't happen."

It took a second to register what Aksor had said. He blinked, then blinked again, eyes widening, realizing what he was referring to.

"What- but why?" He was dismayed.

"An Archon and a houseless mercenary. That sounds strange doesn't it?"

But… He had been so sure!

He felt like he was experiencing the stages of grief all at once. _Fuck._

"So… You don't want this?"

Aksor lowered his gaze, "That isn't what I said."

"Our positions…?"

"Yes."

Well he wasn't going to give up right when he had accepted what he felt for the Archon.

He thought for a moment, then, "Well…"

——

He loved this. He loved every second of this.

He held Aksor in his arms and he breathed in his scent.

Aksor nuzzled into him and his arms were draped over his chest.

It had taken a little convincing but he had gotten the Archon to agree. He had Taniks transmitted right into his room, and met around the time most of the House went to their quarters for the night.

So now they were laying together, trading simple things about themselves. He took every fact he was given and repeated it over and over in his head, ingraining them into his memory, and he was sure Aksor was doing the same.

They stayed like that until they eventually fell asleep. Before his eyes shut, he pulled Aksor closer, and he drifted off in cozy warmth.

He was sure they'd meet many times like this afterwards.


End file.
